will you come and stop the pain tonight?
by p0ynter
Summary: "Don't leave me alone, cause I barely see at all" La vida de Blair poco a poco comienza a derrumbarse, y la única persona que está para ella es Dan. DB. 1x13.


**Nota**: Esta es la primera fic que subo, así que me ayudaría saber sus opiniones respecto a ella, sobretodo porque me daría un empujón a continuar escribiéndola: La empecé como un one-shot pero se me ocurrió como continuarla así que lo podría hacer si veo que a alguien le interesó. Está ambientada en la temporada 1 {la mayoría de mis historias Dair son de la S1, de hecho}, no aclaro en qué capítulo comienza ya que habrá algunos cambios en la historia que podrán descubrirlos a lo largo que la vayan leyendo, pero se podrían hacer una idea sabiendo que empieza en 1x13 con un suceso AU que cambió el rumbo de todo. Espero que les guste, y gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo para leer esto.

* * *

_I'll be waiting here if you fall_

_you know I'll be there for you**"**_

La lágrima recorría su mejilla con total libertad, ya que nadie se preocupaba en esconderla. Ya no era necesario hacerlo. Dorota tenía el día libre, y su madre tenía unos asuntos que atender relacionados con su trabajo, por lo que no estarían en casa esperando su regreso.. Daba igual, no las quería allí. Le gustaba creer que con ella era suficiente, y la mayoría de las veces, lo era. Pero todos tenían sus altibajos, inclusive Blair Waldorf. Caminó hacia el baño del bar y se encerró en él, con la frase que Chuck había dicho hace unas semanas, todavía dandole vueltas en la cabeza: "Ya no te deseo, y no puedo ver por qué alguien más lo haría."

Retocó su maquillaje antes de salir al bar, pagar la cuenta y comenzar a divagar por la ciudad. Jamás hubiera hecho eso antes, pero estaba desencajada desde esa llamada desde Francia. Y más aún, luego de que el chico por el que había apostado todo la había rechazado. A Ella, a Blair Waldorf. Un nombre que en ese instante, siendo vinculado con Chuck Bass, significó nada. Volvió a la realidad y notó que había llegado a un parque el cual desconocía, debería llamar a alguien para que la pase a buscar, pero no quería volver a su hogar. Era irónico llamar así a su morada, ya que estaba muy lejos de parecer un hogar real. Decidió sentarse allí, pretendiendo que el fuerte viento se lleve sus problemas. Eso era lo que normalmente hacía con su padre hace tiempo atrás, con otro objetivo ya que en ese entonces todo en su vida estaba bien. Y es de público conocimiento que no hay nada peor que recordar los tiempos en que uno tenía todo, y compararlo con el ahora.  
Lo bueno de tocar fondo es que no se puede llegar más abajo, había oído por ahí.. Pues bien, luego de ver quien se acercaba Blair pensó que siempre se podía estar mucho peor.  
"¿Blair?" El muchacho se detuvo en seco, incrédulo por ver a esa persona en un lugar como ese. Aunque lo único que había visto era un cabello castaño oscuro, que había escondido un rostro con rapidez.  
"Ugh, Humphrey. Sigue tu camino" Dijo rodando los ojos y mirandolo lentamente. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a ese muchacho de Brooklyn. " Realmente espero que sea hacia una peluquería, aunque dudo que encuentres una abierta en este horario."  
"Tú también tendrías que seguir tu camino.. Digo, no creo que sea muy seguro estar en estas horas por un parque como éste." Ignorando su comentario se sentó en el banco junto a ella, con una distancia prudencial.  
"Oh, qué inteligente observación" Dijo para sí sarcásticamente. Observó los movimientos de Dan extrañada, ¿_Pensaba quedarse ahí_? "Es una lástima que eso no se aplique en mi situación ya que he dejado atrás la primaria hace mucho tiempo."  
"Aún así, es peligroso. ¿Tienes una idea de cuantas mujeres son atacadas en Nueva York? Y no sé si te has percatado, pero no estás en el Upper East Side. ¿Has venido caminando hasta acá..?" Notó que ella no estaba prestandole atención, lo que lo sorprendió. En otra oportunidad hubiera retrucado lo que dijo, porque aunque habían tenido pocos intercambios de palabras, siempre lo hacía. "Blair, ¿Estás bien?"  
Desvió la mirada "No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué te importa?"  
No supo qué responder, por lo que se quedó callado e hizo una mueca "Hm, porque seamos simplemente conocidos, no significa que no puedas contar conmigo.. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, o hasta la de alguno de tus amigos."  
"Lo repetiré solo una vez, Humphrey, sigue tu camino."  
No tenía ningún lugar al que acudir, esa era la verdad. No desde lo sucedido con Bass. Nate no quería verla, Chuck ni siquiera contaba como opción en ese tipo de situaciones y Serena.. Era Serena. No le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su respeto en el colegio. Deseó poder desaparecer unos minutos, dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido pero sabía que no sucedería. Sintió que sus ojos se empañaban, e intentó comprimir las lágrimas.  
"Bien, nos quedamos" Ella largó un suspiro, deseando que él jamás la hubiese visto "No puedo evitar preguntarme qué podría afectar de tal manera a alguien como Blair Waldorf.." Ella mantuvo la mirada en el frente "Porque puedo ver a través de las máscaras que tanto utilizas. Hoy estás diferente. Quiero decir, en los últimos segundos no intentaste ofenderme con comentarios sobre mi aspecto.. " Buscó alguna reacción de su parte, pero no pudo hallar nada "Blair, sé que no es asunto mio y que probablemente yo sea la última persona que elegirías para ver en esta situación, pero soy quien está acá, contigo.  
"Mi mundo se está derrumbando, Humphrey. Eso es lo que sucede, como tú mismo lo has dicho, no es tu problema. Necesito estar sola, no pienso soportar uno de tus discursos. No me obligues a buscar otro banco del parque."  
"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso Nate sigue sin hablarte, o..?"  
"No tienes idea." Sintió como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.  
Por supuesto que él la notó, así como también se percató de que la intriga por saber qué era lo que la inquietaba iba abandonándolo. Ahora lo único que deseaba era que ella no tenga la necesidad de llorar, que lo que sea que estarase pasando sea irreal, que el dolor que sus ojos destilaban se vaya lejos.. Para jamás volver. Sin pensarlo y sin despegar los ojos de Waldorf, tomó una de las manos que ella tenía en su regazo.  
Ella recordó que él estaba a su lado, y tragó saliva mientras alejaba su piel de la de él, sin decir nada.

Dan no podía obligarla a que lo deje entrar, a abrirse con él. Se limitó a sacarse la chaqueta y cubrirla. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de desprecio por la vestimenta, sorpresa y agradecimiento. Era como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna decidiendo cómo reaccionar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Humphrey?"  
"Sólo quiero saber que estarás bien. Nada más que eso."  
Lo miró y frunció el ceño sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Como si la angustia que llevaba comprimida en su ser, finalmente estaba despojándose. Dan no pudo contenerse al ver el par de ojos irradiando dolor, por lo que se acercó y la rodeó con los brazos. Y ella no pudo seguir interponiendo barreras, necesitaba a alguien, a alguien como él. Se alejó luego de unos minutos "¿Tu loft está vacío? ¿Puedo pasar la noche ahí?"

"Sí, Rufus está con Jenny visitando a nuestra madre. Y.. Siempre puedes pasar por ahí, para lo que sea que necesites."

* * *

Al otro día Dan la vio en las escaleras, almorzando. Esperó que ella lo salude, o que le dijese que todo iba bien, y que el pequeño destello de felicidad que finalmente se podía ver en sus ojos comenzaba a expandirse.. Pero nada de eso fue dicho. Lo ignoró como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Pero daba igual, si ella alguna vez lo precisaba sabría donde podría encontrarlo. No podía obligarla a que deje su mundo para ir a Brooklyn. Lo entendía, o intentaba hacerlo.


End file.
